Thank You and I Love You
by MinraKimAlpacaPanda
Summary: Zitao adalah seorang namja polos yatim piatu yang pergi ke Seoul sendirian untuk mencari pekerjaan. Namun, justru nasib sial yang diterimanya secara bertubi-tubi. Sampai ia ditolong dan diberi pekerjaan oleh seorang namja kaya raya dan tampan bernama Wu Yi Fan. Dan sejak saat itu Tao berjanji untuk mengabdi dan memberikan apapun padanya. Apapun...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Thank You and I Love You**

**Cast : KrisTao/Taoris**

**Rated : T**

**Prologue**

Author POV

Langit malam hari ini begitu indah, dengan bulan sabit yang bersinar terang dikelilingi bintang-bitang kecil di sekitarnya, membuat sang pemuda yang memandangnya terkagum. Pemuda bersurai sehitam mutiara ini memandang langit dari jendela kamarnya,

"Aku akan merindukan ini" gumamnya pelan

Sang pemuda beralih dari jendela kamarnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan, terdengar helaan hapas halus darinya. Pintu ruangan terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok lelaki bertubuh mungil.

"Tao-er, sudah waktunya" ucapnya

"Ye, Lay-ge" Tao mengambil kopor di sampingnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mengikuti Lay di depannya. Mereka berdua turun dan menemui seorang pemuda di ruang tengah.

"Tao-er, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Aku yakin, Luhan-ge. Lagipula kalau aku tidak mendapatkannya, aku akan pulang"

"Seoul itu tidak seperti Qingdao, Tao. Bagaimana kalau kau dirampok, lalu diculik, disekap selama berbulan-bulan, dimintai tebusan atau mungkin diperkosa?" ucap Lay mengundang tawa kecil diantara Tao dan Luhan

"Tenanglah Lay-ge, Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Siapapun yang berniat jahat padaku kau tahu kan akhir dari mereka" ucap Tao megepalkan kedua tangannya, terdengar bunyi klakson taksi menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Luhan dan Lay mengantarkan adik bungsu mereka keluar rumah. Supir taksi itu keluar dan mengangkat koper Tao dan menaruhnya di bagasi

"Walaupun kau bisa wushu, kami tetap mengkhawatirkanmu, sendirian di tempat asing" ucap Luhan melanjutkan percakapan yang sempat tertunda, seakan tidak ada waktu lagi memandang adik bungsunya itu yang sebentar lagi berada jauh darinya

"Terima kasih gege sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku akan tetap pergi. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ucap Tao menenangkan kakak-kakaknya. Mereka berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tao-er, jaga dirimu,ne?"

"Pasti. Aku pergi.."

"Hati-hati, jangan lupa menghubungi kami ketika sudah sampai disana"

Luhan dan Lay melepas kepergian adik bungsu mereka, Tao. Memang berat mengingat mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil. Mereka memang bukan saudara kandung, namun mereka bertiga saling menyayangi, apalagi dengan kesamaan satus mereka yang yatim piatu membuat mereka hanya hidup bertiga.

Tao sampai di bandara dan segera menuju pesawatnya. Tao duduk di bangku dekat jendela, ia memang suka sekali memandang ke luar jendela kapanpun dan dimanapun itu. Beberapa menit lagi ia berangkat, meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya. Tao memejamkan mata membiarkan rasa tenang itu mengaliri pikirannya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

**TBC or END?**

Annyeong, saya author baru di FFn, ini FF pertama saya dan saya belum pandai membuat FF

So, Please Review *BbuingBbuing*


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You and I Love You

Cast : Kris, Tao and other EXO members

Author : MinraKim

Rated : T (mungkin berubah M di chapter selanjutnya?

**It's Yaoi, Dont't Like? Don't Read...**

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka dan para fans tentunya, saya cuman minjem nama,

Don't Copy!

Don't Bash!

**~Happy Reading~**

Tao POV

Aku sampai di Seoul pada pagi hari, merasakan matahari pagi Seoul menyinari kulitku, senang rasanya. Aku memutuskan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul di pagi hari ketimbang memanggil taksi, selain lebih murah juga lebih sehat hehe…

Pertama, aku harus mencari tempat tinggal, jangan hotel mengingat uangku hanya terbatas, mungkin aku akan menyewa sebuah kamar di wisma atau apartemen yang murah selama beberapa hari kedepan. Kedua, mencari pekerjaan, tidak mengharapkan langsung mendapatkan gaji yang besar, semua itu berawal dari nol, Hwaiting Tao.

BRAAKKK

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja"

"Ya! Hati-hati kalau berjalan,ukhhh kakiku" geramku, dasar! Anak-anak jalanan. Aku berdiri dengan tatapan aneh dari orang sekeliling, mungkin karena aksen bicaraku. Oh iya kalau kalian bingung, aku bisa bahasa Korea dari Luhan-ge dan Lay-ge, mereka belajar darimana? Namjachingu Luhan-ge dan Lay-ge adalah orang Korea, tapi aku lupa nama korea mereka aku hanya ingat nama China untuk namja chingu Luhan-ge adalah Shixun sedangkan namja chingu Lay-ge adalah Junmian

Oh ya aku lupa! Aku harus menelpon Luhan-ge dan Lay-ge. Loh, mana ponselku? Tadi ada disini, aku merogoh semua kantongku mencari ponselku. Aduh dimana sih? Jangan-jangan anak jalanan tadi…

"Arrgggghhhh…" aku berlari mengejar anak jalanan tadi, kemana perginya anak itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari anak itu sebentar. Sial.. tidak ketemu lagi, sebaiknya aku mencari penginapan dulu untuk menenangkan diri dan beristirahat, loh? Koperku?

"Aarrrgggghhhhhhh...Zitao bodoh!" aku kembali berlari ke tempatku sebelumnya. Bisa-bisanya aku meninggalkan koperku disana. Semoga saja koperku masih ada, aku berlari menuju tempatku sebelumnya, dan disana tidak apa-apa.

"Ahjusshi, kau lihat koper berwarna hitam disini" tanyaku pada seorang penjaga kedai tempat aku meninggalkan koperku.

"Tadi koper itu diambil oleh seorang anak, saat kutanya ia hanya berkata bahwa koper itu milik saudaranya"

"MWO?!"

End Tao POV

Author POV

Tao berlari mencari anak itu. Tao harus bisa bertemu anak itu dan mengambil kembali koper dan ponselnya, pemuda kelahiran Qingdao itu berlari mengitari daerah pertokoan itu mencari anak yang mengambil koper dan ponselnya. Zitao mencari cukup lama saat menyadari matahari mulai terbenam,

"5.30, aku harus mencari tempat untuk tinggal sementara, tapi dimana? Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa, bagaimana ini?"

KRUYYUUKKK

"Aku lapar…Gege, aku merindukan kalian hiks…"

Butiran air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang indah, mata panda yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu kini terlihat menyedihkan. Zitao duduk di kursi sebuah taman sambil memegangi perutnya. Demi boneka pandanya yang paling besar, ia benar-benar lapar sekarang. Pemuda berdarah China itu beranjak dari kursinya saat melihat langit semakin gelap. Bukan karena sudah larut, namun sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun melihat petir menyabar-nyambar di langit. Zitao berjalan tertatih memegangi perutnya yang daritadi minta diisi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana saat ini,

"Tidak bisakah ini lebih buruk lagi?" ucapnya

JRESSSSSSSS

"tentu saja bisa" ucapnya, hujan mulai turun dengan deras, pemuda bermata panda itu berlari menuju sebuah emperan toko saat sebuah suara memanggilnya

"Hey, manis…sendirian saja?" ucap seseorang bertubuh besar. Tao tidak mau melawan, ia hanya pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu, namun memang sedang sial, ketika ia berbalik muncul 2 orang lelaki lain yang bertubuh besar dan bertato di lengannya

"Hai manis, mau kemana kau hujan-hujan begini" ucap salah satu lelaki yang menghadang Tao

"Sendirian?, kau pasti kedinginan, biarkan kami menghangatkanmu" ucap seorang lagi dengan seringai yang terpasang di wajahnya. Lelaki yang ada didepannya menarik paksa tangan Tao, pemuda kelahiran Qingdao itu melakukan perlawanan tapi apa mau dikata? Dengan tubuh yang tidak terisi makanan sejak pagi dan suhu dingin yang menyerang badannya, walaupun Tao bisa wushu, tetap saja ia akan kalah.

"Toolooongg!" teriak Tao

"Siapa saja tolong akuuuu!"

BUAGH

Salah seorang pemuda itu memukulnya membuat Tao meringis kesakitan, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, ingin sekali ia pulang, melihat dan memeluk gegenya, mata pemuda panda tersebut sudah berair karena menahan cairan yang akan keluar, slah seorang diantara mereka memegang bahu Tao dan mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok. Krystal bening di sudut matanya turun,

"Hiks… kumohon lepaskan aku" ucap Tao terisak

"Jangan khawatir, sayang…Kami akan bermain perlahan" ucap salah satu pria itu mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke diri Tao, Saat ini Tao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya berharap terbangun di kamarnya dan melupakan mimpi buruk ini.

"Hey! Lepaskan dia!"

End POV

Kris POV

"Hyung, aku mau pulang!" sahutnya tiba-tiba membuatku mendongak kearahnya dan mendapati adikku, Chanyeol dihadapanku

"Mwo? Ini masih siang dan kau mau pulang?Tidak bisa!" tolakku, enak saja dia pulang.

"Ayolah Kris hyung, pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai semua lagipula.."

"Paling kau mau ke rumah Baekhyun, benarkan?" ucapku

"Nah itu hyung tahu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tetap tidak boleh!" ucapku tegas

"Hyung, ayolah, aku ingin bertemu Baekki-ku. Sudah 2 hari aku tidak menemuinya. Hyung sih tidak punya pacar makanya tidak tahu rasanya. Makanya cari pacar hyung, nanti jadi perjaka tua loh"

"Apa kau bilang?!" ucapku berdiri dan memandangnya.

"Dah, Naga..!" ucapnya kabur. Aku kembali duduk dan menenangkan diriku. Memang benar juga kata Chanyeol, umurku sudah cukup untuk menikah. Tapi aku belum punya pacar, ah..sudahlah ngapain juga mikirin perkataan si Happy Virus gila itu.

Oh ya, Aku Wu Yi Fan, pemilik Royal Corp. perusahaan terbesar di Asia, dan saat ini umurku 27 tahun. Umur yang ideal untuk menikah'kan? Memang…Tapi aku belum punya pacar sampai sekarang. Hei kalian kira aku tidak punya pacar karena aku jelek? Kebalikannya, justru aku mempunyai banyak fans, baik itu perempuan atau laki-laki yang berstatus uke tentunya.

Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum dapat pacar? Karena memang aku belum mau berpacaran. Pacar itu merepotkan kau tahu? Pekerjaanku menuntutku untuk selalu siap dan sangat menyita waktuku, mempunyai pacar hanya akan tambah merepotkanku, mereka pasti mintanya macam-macam. Aku ingin pacar yang pendiam, pengertian dan mau menurutiku. Dan kalau mereka menjadi istriku, aku ingin ia menjadi istri yang telaten merawat rumah dan anak-anak kami nantinya, bisa memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya

"Cari saja pembantu kalau begitu" jawab ibuku saat aku mengutarakan alasanku beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sudahlah memikirkannya membuatku pusing. Pikiranku sudah cukup penuh ditambah lagi Chanyeol mengingatkanku perihal masalah itu. Aku memutuskan untuk membawa pekerjaanku pulang ke rumah. Aku membereskan berkas-berkas di meja dan keluar dari kantor, aku menuju parkiran dan mengendarai mobilku pulang. Aku melihat arlojiku

"14.30, mungkin aku bisa jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang" Aku memutar balik mobilku dan menuju suatu tempat dimana aku dapat menenangkan diriku. Dan aku sampai disini, Sungai Han…

Tempat ini memang terkenal akan keindahannya, salah satu objek wisata yang terkenal di Seoul, aku menuju tempat biasa aku duduk, tempat ini cukup tertutup karena berada hampir di dekat jembatan, sehingga hanya beberapa orang yang lewat, biasanya disini aku duduk dan memandangi sungai selama waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan, aku menemukan tempat waktu SMA dan sejak saat itu, setiap kali merasa stress aku selalu menenangkan diriku disini.

Suasana disini tenang dan damai dengan pemandangan sungai yang indah membuatku melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah yang menumpuk di kepalaku. Aku mulai mendudukkan diriku di hamparan rumput, merasakan angin yang menyap wajahku lembut, perasaan bahagia mendadak menyelimuti hati dan pikiranku. Aku merebahkan diriku, desiran angin dan sunyinya keadaan membuatku terlelap ke alam mimpiku.

End POV

Normal POV

KRIIIIIINGGG…

Dering telepon geggam itu membangunkan seorang pangeran tampan yang sedang tidur di hamparan rumput di dekat Sungai Han. Kris terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati sang ibu sedang menelponnya,

"Yeoboseyo"

"YA! KAU DIMANA?" pernyataan itu sukses membuat Kris menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya

"Ada apa, eomma?"

"Aku menelponmu berkali-kali tidak diangkat, sms juga tidak dibalas, aku telepon ke kantormu, sekretarismu bilang kau sudah pulang sejak siang, kau ada dimana sekarang hah?" celoteh eomma Kris membuat pemuda itu menghela napas berat

"Eomma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku sudah besar, eomma"

"Ck, dasar! Cepatlah pulang ke rumah, eomma ingin memperkenalkanmu pada kenalan eomma"

"Perjodohan lagi? Aku tidak mau"

"Kau harus mau, Kris. Umurmu sudah 27 tahun, kau harus segera menikah, dan eomma lihat sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar. Carilah pacar wanita atau laki-laki tidak masalah, yang penting…"

JREEESSSSSS

"Ck,,, Sial. Nanti kutelepon lagi eomma" ucap Kris mematikan teleponnya sepihak, pemuda berambut Blonde itu segera memasuki mobilnya saat ia mendengar…

"Toolooongg!"

Kris mendengar suara teriakan di dekatnya membuat ia terhenti sejenak

"Siapa saja tolong akuuuu!"

Pemuda kelahiran Vancouver itu beralih mencari asal suara itu tidak peduli hujan membasahi tubuh dan wajah tampannya. Ia menemukan sebuah gang kecil dimana terdapat 4 pemuda, seorang pemuda sedang mengunci pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya, dibelakangnya ada 2 pemuda lagi yang menyeringai kearah pemuda malang tersebut, dan Kris yakin suara teriakan minta tolong itu berasal dari pemuda malang itu,

"Hey! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Kris, Ia tidak peduli sekarang mau sekujur tubuhnya basahpun, atau besok ia akan sakit.

"Hei, lihatlah! Ada pemuda sombong lain!" seru pemuda yang menghimpit Tao, ia menjatuhkan Tao dan beralih ke hadapan Kris

"Bos! Sepertinya dia kaya lihat setelan jas itu,"

"Malam ini kita dapat uang dan pemuda cantik ini untuk bersenang-senang bos"

"Itu kalau kau bisa bodoh!" ucap Kris, salah satu dari pemuda itu menyerang wajah Kris dengan tangannya, Kris berhasil mengelak dan mengunci pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, ia meninju rahang preman itu hingga ia tersungkur, mungkin rahang itu retak. Pemuda lainnya menendang Kris namun Kris memilki reflek yang bagus ia menghindar dan menendang tulang kering pemuda itu. Kris berjalan menuju pemuda yang yang masih berdiri di hadapannya –bos mereka- dan mencengkram kerah bajunya

"Pergilah maka aku tidak akan meremukkan rahangmu!" ucap Kris pelan namun mematikan dengan tatapan tajam dari mata elangnya itu.

Ketiga pemuda itu pergi dengan tertatih mengingat 2 diantara mereka dihajar oleh Kris, Kris mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" ucap Kris

"Hiks…hiks…"hanya isakan yang terdengar dari bibirnya

"Hei berhentilah menangis, mereka sudah pergi"

"…" pemuda itu diam, ia meringkuk memeluk lututnya, wajahnya ia sembunyikan dari Kris. Pemuda tampan itu bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat sedangkan hujan semakin lebat,

"Kita harus berteduh dulu, ayo kubawa ke rumahku" Kris mengajak pemuda itu berdiri, namun melihat pemuda itu sepertinya sangat shock atas apa yang baru dialaminya, Kris berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya. Kris menggendong pemuda itu ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di tempatnya tadi, Ia mendudukkan pemuda itu di kursi di sebelahnya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Setelah Kris masuk, Ia segera menjalankan mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Kris mencuri pandang ke pemuda di sampingnya.

'Tidak mungkin aku pulang ke rumah eomma membawa pemuda ini' ucap Kris sambil melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

'biar kubawa ke mansion saja' piker Kris.

Kris memang punya mansion sendiri, setiap hari ia tinggal disana, namun kadang jika ada suatu acara dia akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Kris sampai di mansionnya, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Ia menggendong Tao menuju kamarnya, Kris merebahkan Tao di kasur King size-nya

"Mandi dan ganti bajumu, kau bisa sakit kalau begini"

"A..ak..aku tidak..p..pu..punya baju ganti" kata pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu, sekarang masuklah ke kamar mandi, aku akan mandi di kamar mandi bawah" ucap Kris. Tao beranjak dari kasur dibantu Kris dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi kamarnya.

Tao masuk ke kamar mandi dan memperhatikannya sejenak, kamar mandi Kris begitu mewah lengkap dengan peralatannya, Tao melepas kain yang menempel di tubuhnya satu per satu dan berjalan perlahan ke bawah shower, menyalakan keran itu dan membiarkan air mengaliri wajah dan tubuhnya.

….

Kris menutup pintu kamar mandi kamarnya, Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilihkan baju untuknya dan pemuda panda itu, Panda? Yah Kris menyebutnya begitu karena lingkaran hitam di bawah mata pemuda itu membuatnya terlihat seperti panda yang menggemaskan.

Drrrrttt..Drrrrrttt…

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Kris'

"Wu Yi Fan! Kau dimana Hah?"ucap suara di seberang sana. Eomma Kris…

"Oh, Eomma, aku di mansion eomma, kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang,,,! Eomma menyuruhmu pulang ke rumah! Kau malah pulang ke mansion pribadimu? Dasar! Kau membuat eomma malu dengan kenalan eomma, bodoh!"

"Siapa suruh eomma mengundang kenalan eomma?Aku bisa cari pasangan sendiri!" ujar Yi Fan a.k.a Kris dingin

"Baiklah, Jika dalam 1 minggu kau tidak mendapat pacar atau pasangan, eomma akan menjodohkanmu dengan Yoonmi"

"Mwo?! Eomma, aku tidak mencintai Yoonmi, lagiula seminggu itu terlalu singkat eomma"

"Baiklah 2 minggu, tidak ada tapi, tidak ada pasangan, kau akan menikah dengan Yoon Mi suka atau tidak suka titik!"

"Eomma! Halo,,,halo,, eomma! Ya!" Kris menutup teleponnya sebal dan membantingnya ke kasur. Kris keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar mandi bawah sambil mendumel,

'bisa-bisanya eomma menjodohkanku dengan Yoon Mi' batinnya kesal. Pemuda berambut blonde itu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan hati dongkol. Bisa-bisanya eommanya menjodohkannya dengan nenek sihir itu. Nenek sihir? Kau akan tahu kenapa Kris menyebutnya nenek sihir…

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris keluar dari kamar mandi sudah memakai pakaian lengkap, Ia menuju kamarnya untuk melihat pemuda pandanya itu. Panda'nya'? apa yang kau pikirkan Kris? Kris membuka pintu perlahan dan memunculkan kepalanya di balik pintu, Ia melihat pemuda itu sedang duduk di kasurnya. Kris berinisiatif untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tao, sedangkan pemuda disebelahnya itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Takut? Shock? Gugup? Entahlah…

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kris sambil memandang Tao lembut.

"T-Tao,Huang Zi Tao" ucap Tao bergetar.

"Nah, Tao namaku Wu Yi Fan, Kau bisa memanggilku Kris" ucap Kris. Tao mendongak menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Kris bersumpah demi apapun juga, ketika Tao mendongak menatapnya jantungnya berhenti untuk sepersekian detik, Rambutnya yang hitam dan basah oleh air, pandangan matanya yang polos dan sayu namun menggoda, dengan kantung hitam di bawah matanya membuatnya imut seperti panda, hidung mancung, pipi chubby yang menggemaskan dan jangan lupakan bibir curve yang berwarna peach lembut itu. Dan baju yang dipilihkan Kris makin membuatnya terlihat err…menggoda. Kemeja putih yang kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya hingga jari-jarinya pun tertutupi oleh kemeja itu, dan celana training panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh kaki jenjangnya. Belum lagi bagian bahu dan dadanya yang sering terekspos karena kemeja kebesaran itu membuat Kris sekali lagi menelan ludahnya kasar.

'God, Dammit, He's fucking sexy' batin Kris melihat pemandangan di depannya, dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tubuhnya panas sekarang. Kris menghilangkan piriran kotornya, tidak mungkin ia menyerang pemuda ini, setidaknya tidak sekarang.

"Huang Zi Tao? Kau dari China?"

"Mmm,,iya. Gege juga?" ucap Tao mulai memberanikan diri menatap Kris, dan itu sukses membuat Kris salah tingkah. Ck…ck…ck… Pangeran Wu sedang salang tingkah oleh anak panda… back to the story

"I-iya. Begitulah. Kau memanggilku apa tadi? Gege?"

"K-karena kupikir, k-kau lebih tua dariku, umurku 20 tahun"

"Oh ya? Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu, dan yah kau benar aku lebih tua darimu, jadi kau boleh memanggilku gege" Ucap Kris membuat Tao tersenyum kecil. Tao-er berhentilah menggoda pangeran satu ini, kau membuatnya salah tingkah,

"B-Bisakah kau menceritakan kenapa kau ada di gang itu?" Tanya Kris

Tao terdiam, menundukkkan kepalanya mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini, pikirannya kembali pada saat Luhan dan Lay melepas kepergiannya. Kris yang melihat Tao seperti itu merasa bersalah.

"Kalau kau tak mau cerita tak apa, aku tak memaksamu" ucap Kris menenangkan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu ini. Kris mengusap punggung Tao lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ge… aku akan cerita. Karena kata Luhan-ge, menceritakan masalah pada teman akan mengurangi beban masalah itu" ucap Tao polos. Tao menceritakan perihal ia pergi, kejadian yang menimpanya serta bagaimana ia bisa berada di gang laknat itu secara detail.

"Begitulah-ge. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa sekarang" ucap Tao sedih. Matanya berarir dan siap mengeluarkan air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata panda itu.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini," ucap Kris

"A..apa?"

"Kubilang kau bisa tinggal disini, sampai kau mendapat pekerjaan"

"Be..benarkah?" ucap Tao memandang Kris dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Yah, tentu saja" Kris tersenyum kepada Tao

"Huaaa…. Gege, xie xie" ucap Tao memeluk Kris erat, Kris yang tidak mengantisipasi pelukan itu, terdorong jatuh ke kasur dengan posisi Tao memelukanya atau lebih tepatnya diatasnya

"T..tao lepaskan, a…aku..aku sesak" ucap Kris, tidak..tidak, sebenarnya pelukan Tao tidak terlalu erat. Hanya saja dengan posisi dirinya dan Tao seperti ini membuat 'sesuatu' milik Kris bangun dibawah sana. Belum lagi kemeja itu turun dan memeperlihatkan dada putih Tao. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggoda birahi Kris.

'Tahan, Kris. Tahan…'batinnya

"Dui bui qi, ge" ucap Tao beranjak dari tubuh Kris. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di posisi semula. Kris berdiri di hadapan Tao dan menyamakan wajahnya dengan Tao,

"Nah, sekarang tidur, ne? kau telah mengalami banyak hal hari ini, kau harus istirahat, oke?"

"Gege tidur dimana? Ini kan kamar gege, aku akan tidur di sofa saja"

"Tidak apa-apa tidurlah di kamarku, aku akan tidur di sofa"

"Tapi, tapi aku sudah banyak merepotkan gege" ucap Tao mengusap matanya, menghapus genangan air yang hendak turun. Kris mengelus puncak kepala Tao lembut,

"Aniya, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang membantumu"

"Ge, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucapa Tao yang diangguki Kris

"Kenapa gege mau menolongku, gege bahkan tidak kenal denganku"

Kris menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya Kris sendiri heran kenapa ia menolong bahkan sampai menampung orang baru dikenalnya 3 jam yang lalu, bisa saja ia orang jahat. Tapi apa mau dikata, selama ini ia hanya menjalankan nasihat mendiang ayahnya yang selalu berpesan bahwa setiap manusia harus saling tolong menolong, ia juga mengkuti kata hatinya untuk menolong pemuda yang sekarang ini menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku… tidak tahu" ucap Kris

"Gege tidak tahu?"

"Menolong tidak perlu alasan bukan? Lagipula sepertinya aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi malaikat penolongmu" ucap Kris mengelus puncak kepala Tao lembut. Dan…oh lihatlah keadaan berbalik! pangeran Wu berhasil membuat pipi chubby panda satu ini merona.

"B..ba..baiklah. Aku akan tidur" Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao, Ia masih mengelus puncak kepala pemuda panda itu lembut. Kris mengambil bantal dan mengambil selimut tambahan di lemari untuk ia gunakan.

Kris keluar dari kamar, sebelum benar-benar keluar,Ia berbalik dan tersenyum "Selamat malam, Tao" ucap Kris dibalik pintu sebelum pintu itu tertutup

"Selamat malam ge…" ucap Tao lirih yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya. Pemuda China itu merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk Kris dan terhanyut masuk ke alam mimpi.

…

Sinar matahari pagi membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tidur di kamar mewah itu. Tao-pemuda itu- membuka matanya dan mendapati sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang tertutup, Tao memperhatikan sejenak ruangan itu.

'oh ya ini kamar Kris-ge' batinnya

Tao beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah kelaur kamar. Ia mendapati Kris sedang bergelung dengan selimutnya di sofa ruang tamu. Tao menghampiri Kris yang masih tertidur, Ia berjongkok di depan wajah Kris dan memperhatikan wajah orang yang malaikat penolongnya tersebut.

"Dia tampan…" gumam Tao lirih

Lama Tao memperhatikan wajah Kris sampai ia merasa tangannya digenggam erat, Tao mendadak mundur melihat Kris mengenggamnya walau matanya masih terpejam.

"Eomma, aku tidak mau menikah…"

Tao mengernyit heran, 'mengigau?' batinnya. Sedetik kemudian Tao menghela nafas lega, Pemuda asli China itu beranjak dari kegiatannya dan menuju dapur, Ia hendak membuatkan Kris sarapan sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah mau menolongnya.

Tao membuka kulkas dan mengamati beberapa bahan makanan yang ada disana,

"Kornet, telur, sosis? Semua makanan instan?masih ada Kimchi dan sayur" Tao menutup Kulkas dan beranjak membuka lemari makanan.

"Ramyeon instan? Sebanyak ini? Apakah ia selalu makan makanan instan?" gumam Tao frustasi.

"Mungkin aku akan membuat nasi goreng kimchi saja, sederhana tapi bergizi, daripada dia makan makanan instan seperti ini" ucap Tao

Tao mulai menyiapkan berbagai macam bahan yang akan digunakannya, Ia dengan telaten memotong-motong sayuran, jangan ditanya mengapa ia bisa memasak. Hidup bertiga hanya dengan kedua kakak laki-lakinya membuatnya harus mandiri.

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Tao dari acara memasaknya,

"Sedang apa kau?" Tao kaget dan reflex berbalik dan mendapati Kris sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah dingin membuat Tao sedikit takut. Slah-salah Kris mengira dirinya hendak mencuri atau yang lainnya

"Eumm.. a..ak..aku sedang membuat sarapan, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu telah menolongku kemarin" ucap Tao mennundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia takut melihat mata elang Kris menatapnya tajam. Tao merasakan Kris semakin mendekat mendengar langkah kakinya. Tao sudah bersiap akan apa yang diterimanya. Mungkin Kris akan mencaci makinya atau mengusirnya dari sini karena lancang.

PLUK

"Terima kasih, kau sangat membantuku… setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi makan roti atau ramyeon instan untuk pagi ini" ucap Kris sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tao lembut.

Tao perlahan mendongakan kepalanya hingga mata pandanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Kris yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya tak terkendali.

"Kau mau kubantu?" tawar Kris

"Aniya, tidak usah! gege mandi saja, nanti kalau sarapannya sudah siap aku akan memanggilmu" ucap Tao

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi di kamarku," ucap Kris meninggalkan Tao dan naik memasuki kamarnya.

Tao menghela napas lega, untuk sedetik saja ia akan mengira bahwa Kris akan mengusirnya dari rumah. Tao bersyukur ia bertemu dengan Kris. Pemuda itu begitu baik padanya, bahkan sampai memberinya tempat tinggal seperti di rumahnya sendiri.

Rumah?

Gawat!

Zitao lupa belum mengabari kedua gegenya sejak kemarin. Mereka pasti khawatir. Zitao menepuk dahinya pelan. Kenapa ia bisa lupa, gegenya pasti sangat menghawatirkannya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghubungi gegenya? Handphone dan barang-barangnya yang lain hilang. Haruskah ia meminjam telepon Kris, tapi Kris sudah banyak membantunya.

"Ah sudahlah…memikirkannya membuatku pusing" Tao kembali ke kegiatan memasaknya.

…

Kris memasuki kamarnya untuk mandi, untunglah ini hari Sabtu, ia libur dan artinya ia bisa di rumah sendirian untuk bersantai. Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti baju. Entah kenapa sosok Tao melintas di pikirannya saat ia memakai baju.

"Oh,iya. Anak itu tidak punya baju lagi." Gumam Kris. Ia beranjak mengambil baju Tao yang basah kemarin. Kris memperhatikan baju itu sejenak sebelum mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Aku memberimu tugas…"

…

"Nah, sudah selesai! Semoga Kris-ge menyukainya.." ucap Tao gembira. Tao beranjak dari dapur dan menuju kamar Kris untuk memanggilnya.

Tao mengetuk pintu kamar Kris, "Ge…sarapannya sudah jadi, turunlah"

"Ya, aku akan turun sebentar lagi!" ucap Kris dari dalam. Tao turun dari tangga dengan sedikit berlari, entah kenapa hatinya senang sekali hari ini. Ia menuju dapur dan menata piring dan alat makan. Saat itulah ia melihat kris turun dari tangga,

'Dia benar-benar tampan…' batin Tao. Hari ini Kris menggunakan Kaos V-neck tipis berwarna biru muda dengan celana putih yang sangat kontras.

"Pagi, Tao. Wah,,sepertinya enak" ucap Kris di depan meja makan

Kris duduk di salah satu bangku, sedangkan Tao mengambil piring di hadapan Kris dan mengambilkan nagi goreng kimchi yang baru dimasaknya. Entah kenapa pemandangan ini seperti seorang istri yang sedang mengambilkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

"Wuah,, mashita!" ucap Kris membuat Tao tersenyum.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kris saat melihat Tao tidak mengambil makanannya.

"Oh, I..iya" ucap Tao gugup,Tao mengambil nasi untuk dirnya sendiri dan melahap sarapan buatannya itu dengan cepat tanpa melihat kearah Kris. Sedangakan Kris hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan pemuda tersebut. Kris Tao menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Tao beranjak memberesi perlengkapan makan mereka saat lenggannya ditahan oleh Kris.

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkan" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Ah aniya, tidak usah-ge. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Sudahlah" ucap Kris merebut tumpukan piring dari tangan Tao. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, tunggulah di ruang tamu" lanjut Kris.

"I-iya" ucap Tao heran.

Tao beranjak menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa, Ia terdiam di pikirannya memikirkan apa yang akan dibicarakan Kris. Mendengar nada bicaranya, Kris sangat serius. Pikirannya buyar saat mendengar bunyi bel, Zitao berinisiatif membuka pintu rumah, didapatinya 2 orang lelaki mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan membawa beberapa kantong belanja

'Wuah, mereka mirip pemain film Men In Black' batin Zi Tao polos.

"Permisi, anda tuan Huang Zi Tao?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut coklat dengan suara yang sedikit cempreng menurut Tao.

"I-iya, saya Zi Tao, ada perlu apa dengan saya?" Tanya Zi Tao

"Kami ingin memberikan barang yang diminta tuan muda Wu untuk anda, tuan Huang Zi Tao" ucap seorang lagi yang memiliki tinggi dan rambut yang sama dengan Zitao namun berkulit Tan.

"Untukku?"

"Ne," ujar kedua orang itu bersamaan, mereka masuk dan menaruh kantong belanjaan itu di sofa ruang tamu dan pergi begitu saja.

Tao yang masih dilanda kebingungan memanggil Kris di dapur, awalnya Kris menolak, namun setelah sedikit pemaksaan, Kris mengikuti Tao menuju Ruang tamu dan melihat deretan kantong belanjaan di sofanya.

"Ada dua orang yang mengantar ini tadi, mereka mengatakan ini permintaan tuan muda Wu untukku"

"Lalu?" ucap Kris

"Siapa tuan muda Wu?" Tanya Tao polos membuat Kris bersweatdrop ria.

"Kalau mereka mengatakan itu untukmu, berarti itu memang untukmu" ucap Kris membuat Tao bingung. Tao tetap menatap Kris dengan wajah bingung, dan Kris menyadari harus menjelaskan secara detail agar Tao paham, mengingat anak ini benar-benar polos

"Tao, tuan muda Wu itu aku. dan mereka kedua orang kepercayaanku. Aku memang sengaja menyuruh mereka untuk membelikan pakaian untukmu, mengingat seluruh kopermu hilang" jelas Kris.

"Wuah,, xie xie gege… gege benar-benar baik!" ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tao menatap deretan kantong belanja itu seperti menatap emas yang berlimpah, Ia beralih menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'boleh-aku-buka?' sedangkan Kris membalas dengan tatapan 'tentu-saja,itukan-untukmu'

Tao membuka salah satu kantong belanja, ia mengeluarkan kaos V-neck berwarna putih mengangkatnya ke udara, ia beranjak membuka yang lainnya dan setiap ia membuka salah satu dari kantong belanja itu, selalu keluar kata 'Woah','Keren' atau 'Astaga' dan yang lain. Kris hanya melihat kelakuan Tao hanya tertawa kecil, entah kenpa ia merasa tidak mau Tao jauh darinya. Tao sudah selesai membongkar semua barang yang dibelikan Kris untuknya. Kaos, celana jeans, sweater, tas, sepatu bahkan syal semua diberikan Kris untuk Tao, sejujurnya Tao merasa tidak enak pada Kris mengingat Kris memberikan semua ini untuk menolongnya

"Oh ya, ge katamu ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, apa itu?" Tanya Tao

"Oh, I..Itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memintamu sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"B-begini, aku tinggal sendirian disini, dan tidak punya siapapun yang mengurusku memang sih terkadang aku pulang ke rumah ibuku, namun itu pasti jarang sekali. Dan selama aku disini tiap pagi, aku hanya makan roti, makan siang diluar dan makan malam dengan ramyeon dan kornet atau sosis secara bergantia karena aku tidak bisa memasak"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar penjelasan Kris yang terlalu panjang tersebut, "Lalu? Apa maksud gege sebenarnya?"

"Eum..ya. Setelah kau memasakkan sarapan untukku, aku berpikir untuk memberimu pekerjaan di rumahku, mengingat kau tidak punya pekerjaan dan yah… itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan'sih"

"Maksud gege, jadi maid gege, gitu?" Tanya Tao

"A…aku tidak menganggapnya seperti maid sih, aku cuma ingin membantumu itu saja. La..lagipula aku tetap memberimu gaji, jadi kau tidak akan bergantung padaku, kumohon jangan berpikiran bahwa aku menolongmu untuk menjadikanmu pembantuku, aku benar-benar hanya ingin menolongmu, dan aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu sebagai maid, aku menganggapmu sebagai teman,adik bahkan. Aku hanya ingin mempunyai seseorang yang bisa membantuku disini" ucap Kris

Tao terdiam menatap Kris, sedangkan Kris menatap Tao penuh harap, suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka sampai Tao mengeluarkan suara

"Baiklah, aku mau.." ucap tao membuat Kris memandangnya tidak percaya

"Aku mau, tuan muda Wu Yi Fan, perlukah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanya Tao di hadapan Kris

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya, kukira awalnya kau akan marah,"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau sudah menolongku, sekarang giliranku menolongmu," ucap Tao membuat Kris memasang senyum hangatnya, Ia mengacak-acak rambut Tao gemas yang membuat empunya rambut mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Baiklah, sekarang mandi dan pakai salah satu baju yang kubelikan dan kita akan berjalan-jalan, bersiap-siaplah" ucap Kris yang diangguki Tao.

Tao memasuki kamar mandi membawa beberapa dari baju yang diberikan Kris untuknya dengan berlari-lari kecil, Kris hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dalam hati ia berpikir bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Kris beranjak dari ruang tamu dan menuju kamarnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menatapa langit-langit kamarnya sejenak. Entah kenapa kehidupannya berubah drastic semenjak Tao dating. Kris itu dingin, cuek, jarang tersenyum bahkan kadang temperamental saat sedang bad mood. Namun sejak kemarin, senyum itu tak lepas dari wajah stoicnya. Mungkin Kris jatuh cinta? Entahlah... Kris tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dari SMA dia hanya menerima ajakan berkencan dari seorang gadis untuk sarana menghilangkan stress, tidak pernah benar- benar memiliki perasaan. Sampai seorang pemuda yang datang dengan cara yang tidak biasa membuatnya salah tingkah, tersenyum dan tertawa, bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengontrol hormon. Kris tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Tao, satu per satu ingatannya tampak seperti layar yang menampilkan sebuah film baginya, itu membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil. Oh Kris, sepertinya kau memang sedang jatuh cinta…

**TBC**

Annyeong^^ Minra's back! Minra's back! Minra's back! Back! Back! Back! Back! *nyanyiSherlock*

Hehe.. makasih untuk yang udah review dan dukung ff ini, dan ini udah update! oh ya bersamaan dengan updatenya ini, Minra update satu story lagi, masih prologue sih, tapi Minra minta pendapatnya juga yah,

PanDragonease26 : Ne, ini udah update, makasih reviewnya^^~

missjelek : iya ini chapter lanjutannya, makasih udah update^^~

**Last, Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang membereskan meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Kris-pemuda itu- memasukkan beberapa berkas di mejanya ke dalam tasnya, Ia membereskan mejanya sambil bersenandung kecil bahkan menggerakan badannya seperti menari mungkin? Chanyeol, adik sekaligus Wakil Direktur utamanya ini melongo melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang out of character tersebut.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan mengampiri kakaknya yang masih sibuk bersenandung dan menari ria, Ia memandang kakaknya sejenak sebelum kris balik memandangnya masih dengan senyum aneh itu.

"Chanyeol, adikku! Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Kris ceria. Chanyeol mendekati Kris dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi kakaknya tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa'kan hyung? Ini berapa?" ucap Chanyeol mengacungkan tangganya membentuk angka 2

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja, Saaaangggattt baik!" ucap Kris. Chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya masih dengan memandang kris dengan tatapan 'hyungku-sudah-gila'

"Chanyeol-ah, ini sudah pukul 5, aku pulang dulu, ne?" ucap Kris pada Chanyeol.

"Tumben kau pulang sekarang, hyung. Biasanya pulang sampai larut malam?"

"Ah, aniya! Aku sedang ingin bersantai di rumah saja"

TWITCH

Alasan itu lagi! Yah 5 hari terakhir ini, Kris selalu pulang lebih awal, sebenarnya tidak lebih awal'sih mengingat mereka memang seharusnya pulang pukul 5, namun bagi Chanyeol melihat Kris pulang jam 5 tepat itu suatu keajaiban.

1-2 hari mungkin Chanyeol memaklumi, 'Mungkin Kris Hyung perlu waktu bersantai' tapi setelah 5 hari berturut-turut? Chanyeol curiga, ada apa sebenarnya dengan hyungnya satu ini, belum lagi perilakunya yang out of the character itu. Kris yang biasanya dingin, cuek dan tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar, mendadak menjadi ramah, periang dan murah senyum, bukan hanya Chanyeol yan merasakan itu, para karyawan dan bawahan Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol meraih Handphonenya menelpon seseorang,

"Yeoboseyo"

"Baekhyunnie,, aku ingin bicara, bisa datang sekarang di café dekat kantor?"

"Ne, Yeollie, tunggu ne?"

"Ne!" ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

**oOo Thank You and I Love You oOo**

Kris menuju mobil sportnya yang terpakir di depan kantor, Ia menaiki mobilnya sebelum sebuah suara memanggilanya,

"Kris!" Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja memanggilnya. Yeoja itu berlari kecil menghampiri Kris yang menatapnya malas, Ia melingkarkan tanggannya ke lengan kekar Kris dan bergelayut manja.

"Oppa, mau temani aku, ya? Aku mau ke salon~~" ucap yeoja itu membuat Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak bisa Yoonmi, aku sibuk!" ucap Kris memasang wajah dinginnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoonmi dan usahanya itu sia-sia karena Yoonmi kembali mengalungkan lengannya, lebih erat malah.

"Ayola, oppa!~~ kau kan sudah mau pulang, temani aku sebentar saja,ne?"pinta Yoonmi sambil memasang puppy eyes-nya yang ingin membuat Kris ingin melepas kedua bola mata yeoja itu dan memakunya ke dinding. Ah, Kris tidak mungkin melakukan itu, bukan? Kris terdiam sejenak memikirkan permintaan yeoja ini, masalahnya jika tidak dituruti, ia pasti melapor ke eomma Kris. Kris sedang malas berurusan dengan eommanya itu, pasti ujung-ujungnya disuruh menikah, disaat Kris mencari ide untuk kabur dari Yoonmi, Pemuda berdarah China-Kanada itu melihat sosok adiknya, Chanyeol keluar dari gedung. Kris akhirnya mendapat ide untuk bisa kabur dari Yoonmi dan menemui panda'nya' di rumah.

"Chanyeol-ah!" teriak Kris yang menyebabkan Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya sedang melambaikan tanggannya menyuruh untuk menghampirinya. Chanyeol berdecak sebal dan berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"Chanyeol-ah, dimana tempat kita meeting dengan Tuan Choi?" Tanya Kris membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Tuan Choi? Bukannya meeting itu-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat Kris menatapnya seakan mengatakan 'selamatkan-aku-dari-nenek-sihir-ini'. Chanyeol yang mengerti menyunggingkan senyumnya kecil.

"Oh… Tuan Choi, di La Fleur café, 5 menit lagi, ayo bersiap-siap!" ucap Chanyeol. Kris memandang Yoonmi lama sampai gadis berambut panjang itu melepaskan tangannya perlahan, namun Yoonmi masih menatap Kris penuh curiga.

"Ini sudah pukul 5! Jam kantor sudah selesai! Kenapa masih ada meeting?" selidik Yoonmi.

"Ini permintaan tuan Choi sendiri, kalau kami melewatkan meeting ini, kami akan melepaskan proyek besar yang sedang kami kerjakan, kau mau itu terjadi?" ucap Kris dingin. Yoonmi terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, bertingkah sok imut yang membuat 2 pemuda jangkung di hadapannya ini merasa mual mendadak.

"Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan! Tapi lain kali, Kris oppa harus mau mengantarku! Awas ya!" ancamnya

'Siapa yang minta maaf padamu?' batin 2 bersaudara itu kompak, sepertinya mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

Yoonmi beranjak meninggalkan Wu bersaudara dan menaiki mobilnya yang diparkir disana juga, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Yoonmi menurunkan kaca mobilnya di depan Kris dan mengedipkan matanya genit untuk pemuda berambut blonde itu. Setelah mobil audi putih milik Yoonmi benar-benar keluar dari gerbang kantor, Kris memasuki mobilnya dan hendak pulang saat adik satu-satunya itu menghalangi jalan mobilnya. Kris menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dan berbicara pada Wu bungsu ini.

"Ya! Jangan menghalangi, Chanyeol! Aku mau pulang! Aku sudah terlambat 10 menit gara-gara nenek sihir itu!" teriak Kris

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari tempatku berdiri sebelum kau mengabulkan permintaanku!" ucap Chanyeol tak kalah keras kepala membuat Kris sekali lagi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah! Apa permintaanmu?" ucap Kris tidak sabaran.

**oOo Thank You and I Love You oOo**

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya menggunakan bathrobe berwarna putih, sudah 5 hari ia berada disini, bekerja untuk Kris. Kris sungguh baik padanya tidak hanya memberikan baju, ia juga menempati salah satu kamar mewah di mansion Kris. Tao sendiri heran mansion ini begitu besar tapi hanya dihuni oleh Kris seorang, pertama kali ia memasuki kamar ini pun ia terkejut. Kamar ini dipenuhi sarang laba-laba dan debu yang menempel pun cukup tebal. Tao merebahkan dirinya di kasur berukuran queen size dan mengambil handphonenya di nakas,

Handphone?

Yah, itu juga pemberian Kris beberapa hari yang lalu. Tao benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kris bisa membelikannya handphone yang begitu mahal, padahal statusnya sekarang hanya maidnya. Tao membuka inboxnya dan mendapati pesan dari salah satu gegenya. Tao ingat ketika ia mendapat Handphone itu dari Kris, ia menolaknya namun Kris bersikeras akhirnya Tao mengalah dan menerima Handphone pemberian Kris. Ia langsung menelpon gegenya dan saat itu Tao ingat sekali bagaimana gegenya berteriak kegirangan saat ia menelponnya mengingat Tao baru memberi tahu kabarnya setelah 2 hari berada di Seoul. Kedua gegenya pun sudah mengetahui siapa itu Kris dan apa yang Tao lakukan di rumah -mansion- Kris.

Ta beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya, Pemuda panda itu kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menghabiskan waktu lama untuk berkirim pesan dengan gegenya di China itu. Tao melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di kamarnya

"4.30. Sebentar lagi Kris ge pulang" gumam Tao, pemuda bersurai hitam itu turun dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur, sudah kebiasaan baginya untuk memasak untuk Kris sebelum pemuda itu pulang kerja. Jadi, Kris bisa langsung makan setelah pulang, Kris juga selalu menghabiskan masakan yang Tao buat. Kebiasaanya itu pernah ia ceritakan pada Lay-ge dan mendapat respon diluar dugaan Tao,

"Kau sudah menjadi istrinya, yah?"

Begitulah ucap Lay di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu. Tao kembali merona membayangkan bahwa Kris menjadi suaminya. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu. Tao memakai apron kunignya dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Ia dengan telaten memotong-motong sayuran dan daging. Hari in pemuda itu akan memasak bibimbap untuk Kris. Setelah jadi, Tao menaruh bibimbap itu di meja makan dan memandang jam dinding.

"5 tepat, sebentar lagi Kris-ge akan datang" ucap Tao senang, ia melepas apron berwarna kuning itu dan menggantungnya.

Tao duduk di depan meja makan dan menunggu Kris. Lama ia menunggu, Tao mulai bosan, ia menggerakan jarinya seakan menggambar sesuatu di meja tersebut. Ekor matanya melirik jam dan mendapati sudah 45 menit dari waktu Kris pulang biasanya. Tao mulai khawatir dengan Kris, Ia mengambil handphone di sakunya untuk mengirim SMS pada Kris sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya.

"Tao, Aku pulang…" Tao menghampiri asal suara itu, dan benar saja itu Kris yang baru saja pulang, eh tunggu! Tidak hanya Kris, Tao melihat ada dua orang pemuda di belakang Kris, Pemuda berambut blonde itu menghampiri Tao dan menagacak-acak rambutnya gemas, membuat pemuda panda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ge, siapa mereka?" Tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Kenalkan Tao, dia Chanyeol, adiku dan yang ini Baekhyun, namja chingunya" ucap Kris memperkenalkan mereka,

_Flashback_

_Chanyeol dan Kris pergi ke La Fleur café, bukan untuk menemui Tuan Choi yang barusan mereka bicarakan. Sebenarnya meeting itu sudah selesai 2 hari yang lalu, Chanyeol dan Kris memasuki café dengan gaya vintage itu, Chanyeol nampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sampai matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang melambai kecil kearahnya. Chanyeol dan Kris menghampiri meja pemuda itu, Chanyeol nampak mencium pipi pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu sebelum akhirnya duduk di hadapannya, sedangkan Kris memandang malas pemandangan romantis di hadapannya_

"_Eo? Kau mengajak Kris? Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yeolli?" Tanya pemuda itu._

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan kebiasaan Kris-hyung yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu, tapi karena suatu kebetulan, jadi aku mengajaknya sekalian"_

"_Bukan kebetulan,bodoh! Kau menghalangi jalanku dan mengancam akan menelpon Yoonmi untuk kembali ke kantor dan mengatakan bahwa aku mau menemaninya ke salon! Itu kebetulan?" omel Kris pada Chanyeol sedangkan adiknya itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, kebiasaanku yang mana yang sampai membuatmu harus membicarakannya dengan Baekhyun" tanya Kris._

"_Kebiasaanmu yang pulang pukul 5 setiap hari, tersenyum pada semua orang, dan mendadak menjadi orang yang ramah dan peduli pada sekitarmu" jawab Baekhyun enteng yang diangguki Chanyeol._

"_Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"tanya Kris heran yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan menoleh ke hanya memandang Kris dengan tatapan konyolnya itu, membuat Kris mau tidak mau –sebenarnya sangat mau- menjitak kepala adiknya tersayang itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menyeruput chocofrappe yang dipesannya tadi._

"_Jadi apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang mewakili Chanyeol yang masih asyik memegang kepalanya sambil mengumpat kecil._

"_Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskannya dari mana, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu dia sudah seperti sebagian dari diriku" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum sendiri membayangkan seseorang di rumahnya. Sementara Kris membayangkan Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berpandangan seakan berkata,'apa-dia-baik-baik-saja?'_

"_Dia siapa hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya._

"_Namja yang kutolong," jawab Kris santai._

"_Namja yang kau tolong? Siapa?" sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya._

"_Ceritanya panjang…" jawab Kris, ia mulai bercerita bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Tao dari awal secara mendetail, tidak melewatkan sedikitpun, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menyimak dengan baik._

"_Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Kris" ucap Baekhyun pada Kris setelah ia selesai bercerita_

"_Ya, itu benar! aigoo~~ uri Kris sedang jatuh cinta, aku akan mengabari eomma supaya membatalkan rencananya untuk menikahkanmu dengan nenek sihir jadi-jadian itu" goda Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan kesal dari Kris._

"_Masa'sih, aku jatuh cinta padanya? Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari? Itu tidak mungkin, itu bukan cinta" bantah Kris_

"_Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja, Kris. Tidak peduli siapapun, sekarang aku tanya, apa yang kau rasakan saat berada di dekatnya, jawablah jujur!" ucap Baekhyun_

_Kris menggaruk tengkuknya bingung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun,"Entahlah…aku tidak tahu" ucap Kris_

"_Kenapa tidak? Katakan saja!" paksa Chanyeol._

"_Aku merasa gembira saat melihat senyumnya, tapi aku juga merasa sakit kalau melihatnya menangis, aku merasa selalu ingin berada di dekatnya dan melindunginya, seakan tubuhnya begitu rapuh jika sedetik saja aku tidak ada untuknya. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu pulang pada jam biasa dan membawa pekerjaanku ke rumah. Mengerjakannya sambil melihatnya, itu lebih baik. Tapi, itu bukan cinta! Itu..itu rasa.. khawatir, iya itu rasa khawatir!" bantah Kris_

"_Kau tahu? itu juga yang kupikirkan terhadap Baekhyun, kau jatuh cinta Kris! Kau tidak bisa memungkiri itu" jawab Chanyeol tegas tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Itu artinya, ia benar-benar kesal pada Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya memikirkan kata-kata 2 orang dihadapannya ini._

"_Ngomong-ngomong,aku jadi ingin tahu, seperti apa'sih namja yang sanggup membuat hyung-ku tersayang ini jatuh cinta" ucap Chanyeol._

"_Ne! aku juga penasaran, mengingat kau tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan namja ataupun yeoja, kecuali Yoonmi pastinya, itupun pasti karena paksaan eommamu'kan?" ucap Baekhyun._

"_Pertemukan kami!" ucap Chanyeol yang disambut wajah dingin Kris,_

"_Tidak!" ucap Kris tegas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan sejenak sebelum Chanyeol mengambil handphone di sakunya dan berkata,_

"_Yeoboseyo, Yoonmi-ah—" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong setelah Kris mengambil handphonenya dan mematikan handphone itu, Kris memberikan kembali handphone Chanyeol pada adiknya itu,_

"_Baik, dia ada di mansionku, kalian bisa menemuinya" ucap Kris pasrah yang disambut senyum kemenangan dari sepasang kekasih itu._

_Flashback end_

"Hi, Tao! aku Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu, aigoo kau manis sekali!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian mencubit pipi Tao pelan. Chanyeol mendekati namjachingunya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat,

"Jangan memperlakukan Tao seperti itu, Baekki~ ada yang memandang cemburu" ucap Chanyeol melirik Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya mendengus kesal.

"Annyeong haseyo, Huang Zi Tao imnida, Bangapseumnida Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi" ucap Tao sopan.

"Aigoo~ jangan terlalu formal Tao-ah, kau bisa panggil kami hyung saja!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah,

"Arraseo, Chanyeol-hyung, Baekhyun hyung" ucap Tao sembari tersenyum membuat wajahnya semakin manis di mata Kris.

"Nah, kalian sudah bertemu dengan Tao, bukan? Sekarang pulanglah!" ucap Kris dingin.

"Ayolah hyung, kami masih ingin mengobrol dengannya, ya kan Baekki?" ucap Chanyeol yang disambut anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun. Tao ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Ia senang mendapat teman baru, dan sepertinya hanya tertua Wu yang terlihat menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku baru saja memasak bibimbap, kalian mau ikut makan bersama kami?" tawar Tao yang mendapat sambutan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga menuju ruang makan untuk makan bersama diikuti Kris yang berjalan perlahan masih dengan muka yang ia tekuk.

Kris memasuki ruang makan dan mendapati Tao sedang memanaskan makanan di microwave sedangkan duo hyperactive itu sedang duduk dan mengobrol ringan, Kris duduk di salah satu bangku di depan Chanyeol, Kris memandang malas pemandangan di depannya. Tao selesai memanaskan makanan dan menaruhnya di tengah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil makanan mereka dan memakannya, sedangkan Tao mengambil piring Kris dan mengambilkan makanannya dan memberikannya pada Kris

"Ini, ge" ucap Tao. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat peristiwa itu hanya bisa tertawa geli.

"Tao-ah, jangan kau urusi bayi besar itu! Dia bisa mengambil makanannya sendiri!" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki Baekhyun. Kris tidak peduli, ia memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya dengan malas, Ia tidak dianggap disini, Duo hyperactive itu terus merebut perhatian Tao. Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi dari meja makan,

"Ge, kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya Tao melihat Kris menyisakan makanannya, sebenarnya Kris hanya makan 2 atau 3 suap tadi.

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Kris tanpa menoleh kearah Tao, Kris naik dan memasuki kamarnya

BLAM

Kris menutup pintu kamarnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras sukses membuat ketiga orang yang tadi ramai di meja makan mendadak hening. Mereka bertiga saling memandang saat Tao akhirnya ikut berdiri.

"Aku akan bicara padanya, kalian lanjutkanlah makan" ucap Tao ramah

"Tidak usah, Tao-ah! Kami sudah selesai makan, kami akan langsung pulang, Terima kasih makanannya, masakanmu enak!" ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan disambut tatapan protes dari Chanyeol. Tidak peduli dengan itu, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke pintu depan diikuti oleh Tao,

"Kami pulang dulu Tao-ah, lain kali kami akan berkunjung kesini lagi" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa cemberut.

"Iya, dan maafkan Kris-ge. Ia tidak biasanya seperti ini" ucap Tao membukakan pintu

"Kami mengerti kok. Sudah, ya Tao. Bye-bye~" ucap Baekhyun. Tao tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di sebelah mobil milik Kris. Tao menutup pintu setelah melihat mobil itu sudah pergi.

"Baekki~, kenapa kita sudah pulang? Aku masih ingin makan bibimbap buatan Tao" protes Chanyeol saat mereka di perjalanan pulang

"Kau tidak lihat tadi? Kris marah! Mungkin lebih tepatnya cemburu pada kita, biarkanlah mereka menyelesaikannya, kita sudah cukup menganggu waktu Kris dan Tao, soal Bibimbap nanti kubuatkan" ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah? Yeay, baekki paling baik!" ucap Chanyeol senang.

**oOo Thank You and I Love You oOo**

Tao kembali ke meja makan dan menatap piring makanan Kris, Pemuda panda itu memutuskan untuk membawa piring makanan Kris keatas. Bagaimanapun, Kris harus makan. Tao menaiki tangga membawa piring makanan dan air minum untuk Kris, Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kris dan tidak mendapat jawaban, Tao memberanikan diri masuk dan mendapati kamar Kris kosong namun ia dapat mendengar suara air di kamar mandi

'Gege pasti sedang mandi'

Tao menaruh piring makanan Kris di meja nakas dan memutuskan untuk menunggunya selesai mandi, Tao duduk di ranjang Kris dan mengedarkan pandangannya, Ia kembali teringat pertama kali ia dibawa Kris kemari, Ia sangat takut waktu itu. Pandangan Tao terhenti saat melihat Kris keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya. Pipi Tao memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kris yang topless dengan rambut pirangnya yang basah dan abs kecoklatan yang mengkilap membuat Tao menundukkan wajahnya yang tampak seperti tomat segar sekarang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kris dingin.

"A..aku membawakan makananmu-ge…kau belum makan" ucap Tao lirih.

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Kris dingin

"Ta..tapi gege belum makan, jadi aku—"

"Apa pedulimu?" potong Kris. Tao mendongak tidak percaya menatap Kris sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang datar. Tao merasakan dadanya sakit saat Kris mengatakan itu. Terjadi keheningan saat Kris selesai mengatakan itu sampai.

"Hiks…" sebuah isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Tao, Kris mendadak menghampiri Tao yang masih duduk di ranjangnya. Ia memeluk Tao erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lama.

"Sssttt… Tao sudahlah, Dui bui qi, gege hanya emosi karena kau tidak memperhatikan gege malah memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sudah jangan menangis lagi, ne?" ucap Kris pada Tao.

"Hiks,, Tao yang harusnya hiks… minta maaf gege, Dui bui qi hiks…" ucap Tao terisak. Kris mengusap lembut punggung Tao untuk menenangkannya. Setelah cukup tenang, Kris melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan menarik dagu Tao untuk melihat wajahnya. Kris mengusap air mata yang masih tercetak di pipinya lembut.

"Sudah sekarang, aku akan makan oke?" ucap Kris mengambil piring makanan yang diletakkan Tao dan memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eumm.. ge?"

"Ya?" jawab Kris di tengah kegiatan makannya

"Kau tidak mau pakai baju dulu?"

TWITCH!

Kris lupa jika daritadi ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, Kris beranjak dari kasur setelah menaruh piringnya di nakas dan menyuruh Tao keluar. Setelah Tao benar-benar keluar, Kris mengambil bajunya cepat dan memakainya. Ia memandang ke kaca dan mendapati wajahnya memerah,

"Bodoh!" ucap Kris sambil menepuk dahinya pelan. Pemuda keturunan China-Kanada itu melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda tadi. Setelah selesai, Ia turun membawa piringnya dan mendapati Tao sedang mencuci peralatan memasak dan alat makan.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Kris menyerahkan piringnya pada Tao. Pemuda itu menerima piring Kris dan mulai mencuci pirirng itu.

"Ge, bahan makanan sudah mulai habis, aku ingin membeli beberapa bahan di supermarket besok, boleh?" ucap Tao memandang Kris sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Oke! Aku akan menjemputmu saat jam makan siang jadi aku bisa menemanimu" ucap Kris

"Ah, aniya.. aku akan berangkat sendiri, aku tidak mau menganggu pekerjaanmu" ucap Tao sambil menata piring yang selesai ia cuci. Kris mengelus kepala Tao perlahan sambil tersenyum, ia menatap Tao yang masih menata piring.

"Tak apa, aku tak akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian, aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu" ucap Kris yang sukses menbuat Tao merona.

"Lagipula, besok aku tidak ada pekerjaan yang berarti, dan kalau ada aku bisa menyerahkan pada Chanyeol"

"Mengenai Chanyeol hyung, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Tao menatap Kris saat ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tanya saja…"

"Kenapa adikmu bernama Chanyeol, maksudku itu nama Korea kan? Sedangkan namamu Wu Yi Fan" ucap Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung membuat Kris harus menahan untuk tidak menerkam anak panda satu ini.

"Dia lahir di Seoul, makanya dia dinamai Chanyeol. Tapi dia juga punya nama China kok, nama aslinya Wu Chan Lie" jelas Kris. Tao hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar penjelasan dari Kris.

"Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah cukup malam" suruh Kris

"Ge, ini baru jam 7.30! kau sudah menyuruhku tidur?" ucap Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

CHU~

Kris mengecup singkat cherry manis itu membuat Tao membulatkan matanya kaget, Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu membuat Kris kembali mengecup bibirnya untuk kedua kali. Tao yang masih kaget, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyamarkan rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Sedangkan Kris yang tetap bisa melihat wajah Tao itu mengacak-ngacak rambut Tao gemas,

"Tidurlah, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini padamu" ucap Kris menampilkan smirknya membuat Tao tak berkutik. Tao hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum ia akhirnya berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya kencang membuat Kris terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"_Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja, Kris. Tidak peduli siapapun"_

Kris kembali mengingat perkataan Baekhyun yang ditujukan padanya sebelum akhirnya,

"Sepertinya aku memang sedang jatuh cinta padamu, Huang Zi Tao"

**Meanwhile…**

Tao merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal

'Kris-gege mencium bibirku! Dua kali! Kyaaaaaaa!' teriaknya dalam hati

**oOo Thank You and I Love You oOo**

Kris tampak serius mengerjakan beberapa berkas di kantornya, kacamata berframe hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya menambah kesan maskulin di diri Kris. Matanya nampak menelusuri beberapa berkas yang harus di tanda tanganinya. Kris menutup beberapa file yang sudah ia kerjakan dan menyimpannya di dalam sebuah map. Ia melihat arloji di tangannya,

"Sudah jam makan siang…" gumamnya. Kris bergegas merapikan mejanya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di meja,

"Chanyeol-ah, aku mau pegi dulu mungkin akan cukup lama, tolong gantikan aku dulu" ucapnya pada Chanyeol

"Kau mau kemana hyung? Makan siang? aku ikut!" tanya Chanyeol

"Bukan! Aku mau menemani Tao belanja keperluan sehari-hari" jawab Kris yang diambut senyuman Chanyeol.

"Ehem! Belajar jadi suami yang baik ya hyung?" Goda Chanyeol yang dihadiahi death glare oleh Kris namun sepertinya tatapan itu tidak berpengaruh pada orang seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Kris

"Hati-hati, hyung!" teriak Chanyeol.

Kris turun menggunakan lift dan keluar dari gedung, ia menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat biasa. Kris memasuki mobilnya dan menuju mansionnya untuk menjemput Tao. Sesampainya di mansion, Kris sudah melihat Tao sedang berdiri di depan pintu mansion, Tao yang melihat mobil Kris di depan mansion berlari menghampirinya. Tao masuk ke mobil Krris dan duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi,

"Apa yang mau kita beli?" tanya Kris ketika ia sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hanya beberapa bahan makanan seperti, sayuran, minyak dan lainnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan ke supermarket tempat aku biasa membeli saja" Kris melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang dimaksud. Setelah sampai, mereka bergegas memasuki supermarket setelah Kris memarkirkan mobilnya. Perhatian seluruh penjuru supermarket seolah tersedot ketika mereka datang. Bagaimana tidak, seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan pandangan mata tajam yang maskulin dengan seorang pemuda lagi berambut hitam legam yang manis seperti anak panda. Kris berjalan berseblahan dengan Tao. Cukup lama mereka mengelilingi supermarket, membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Tiba-tiba Handphone Kris berbunyi, Kris melihat layar handphonenya,

Bitch-Witch Callling…

Kris menatap malas layar handphonenya sebelum mematikannya membuat Tao yang berada di sebelahnya menatap heran

"Siapa yang menelpon ge?" tanya Tao

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo lanjutkan belanja" ucap Kris tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai, ge" ucap Tao.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang!" ucap Kris menggandeng tangan Tao sambil mendorong trolley dengan tangan yang lain. Selesai membayar, Kris mengantar Tao pulang ke mansionnya,

"Jangan lupa buatkan aku makanan yang enak, okay?" ucap Kris mereka sudah di depan mansionnya. Sedangkan Tao mengangguk kecil dan memasuki mansion membawa beberapa kantong belanja. Kris mengendarai mobilnya ke kantor. Pemuda blonde tersebut bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan,

"So lucky to have you~ So lucky to be your love~" ucap Kris bersenandung

Kris sampai di kantornya dan segera menaiki lift menuju ruangannya. Sampai disana, Kris menaruh kunci mobilnya dan duduk di bangkunya, Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng kecil.

BRAK…

Dua bersaudara itu dikejutkan dengan pintu ruangan mereka yang dibuka kasar, itu Yoonmi. Yeoja itu menghampiri Kris yang masih setia duduk di singgasananya.

"Oppa! Teganya kau!" teriak Yoonmi di hadapan Kris. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya itu hanya memandang Yoonmi malas seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan yeoja itu. Sama dengan kaknya Chanyeol memilih untuk diam

"Kau berselingkuh dengan namja itu! Huang Zi Tao!" ucapnya lagi, dan kali ini membuat Kris tertarik dengan ucapan yeoja itu mengingat sebuah nama yang diucapkannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Wu bersaudara bersamaan.

"Aku kemari pada jam makan siang dan melihatmu keluar, lalu aku mengikutimu, kau pergi berbelanja dengan namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu kan? Bahkan dia sudah tinggal di mansion pribadimu!" ucap Yoonmi membuat Kris kaget bahkan Chanyeol sampai membuka mulutnya.

'Yeoja ini sudah gila!' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa? Itu terserah padaku, aku mau jalan dengan siapa saja, lagipula aku tidak berselingkuh denganmu! Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!" ucap Kris tegas membuat giliran Yoonmi kaget sekarang.

"Kris kita sudah bertunangan! Eommamu yang memutuskan itu! Tidakkah kau –"

"2 minggu! Jika selama 2 minggu aku tidak mendapat pasangan, aku akan menikah denganmu. Namun, sayangnya ini masih seminggu dalam perjanjian, bukan? Namun, aku sudah mendapatkan Tao dan akan segera memperkenalkannya pada eomma, jadi pertunangan bodoh itu sepenuhnya batal" ucap Kris membuat Chanyeol yang menyaksikannya mengacungkan 2 jempol pada hyungnya itu,

"Bagaimana jika eommamu itu tidak menyetujuinya? Dia itu namja, Kris! Aku yakin eommamu tidak akan setuju. Aku akan tetap menjadi tunanganmu" ucap Yoonmi menampilkan seriangainya

"Sayangnya dengan siapapun Kris-hyung akan menikah, eomma pasti akan menyetujuinya" ucap Chanyeol membuat Yoonmi mengalihkan pandangannya pada adik Kris ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol-oppa?"

"Aku berpacaran dengan namja selama ini, dan eomma tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu bahkan eomma sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Jadi, eomma sudah pasti setuju dengan Tao" ucap Chanyeol membuat Yoonmi tak berkutik lagi.

"Sudah? Sekarang aku minta kau pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi ke kantor ini, jika kau hanya akan membuat suasana yang tidak nyaman" ucap Kris tajam membuat yeoja di hadapannya itu keluar dari ruangan Kris,

'Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Kris, Tidak juga kau Huang Zi Tao' batin Yoonmi.

Kris melihat Yoonmi keluar dari kantornya tersenyum lega. Ia beralih pada adiknya dan tersenyum,

"Good job, Bro!" ucap Kris pada Chanyeol.

"Thanks! Lagipula aku juga tidak suka dengan nenek sihir itu, oh ya selamat ya! akhirnya kau resmi berpacaran dengan Tao, aku sudah menduga kalian memang berjodoh" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku belum berpacaran dengannya," ucap Kris enteng.

"Lalu apa maksud bicaramu tadi? Memperkenalkannya pada eomma?"

"Tidak, aku serius tentang hal itu, hanya saja aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Tao, aku juga tidak mau dia beranggapan bahwa aku mengenalkan pada eomma hanya karena perjanjian bodoh itu. Aku ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku memang benar-benar mencintainya" jelas Kris

"Sabarlah, bro! kau pasti bisa, Fighting!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas untuk menyemangati Kris.

**TBC**

Annyeong~~~ Minra's back! end dengan tidak elit -_-

Yeay, akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa halang rintang *salah* , berhasil juga nyelesain chap 2 yuhuuu~~~~

Thanks buat readers yang mau review, fav atau follow ff ini,

Oh ya waktunya balas review~~

**fallforhaehyuk** : thanks for you review, this is chap 2, enjoy the story~

**paradisaea Rubra** : annyeong juga~~, mansionnya Kris punya banyak kamar, tapi karena dia tinggal sendiri disana, jadi yang dipakai cuma 1 kamar, nah jadi kamr lain terbengkalai deh, makasih buat masukan dan reviewnya ^^~

**zakurafrezee** : hehe.. iya pesona Tao emang luar biasa bagi yifan, ini udah lanjut makasih reviewnya`

**Ahjumma Kece** : iya makasih reviewnya, ini udah lanjut~

**anisa. 1** : makasih udah mau review~, hehe iya NC'nya menunggu ne? masih in progress *otak yadong*

**aniaani47** : ini udah lanjut, makasih atas reviewnya~

**Dark Shine **: ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya~

**Couphie** : author emang manis kok ^^~ #hoekk, ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya ~~

**ajib4ff : **Iya Kris lagi jatuh cinta hehehehe... makasih reviewnya

**peachpetals** : makasih, Luhan sama Lay gak bisa nyelametin didinya, nyelametin diri sendiri dari pacarnya aja susah hehehe. . makasih reviewnya

Oh ya satu lagi, chapter depan NC loh! NC! Iya NC! #PLAKK

So, Review?


End file.
